1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular roof wind-power generator device.
A roof wind-power generator device consists of a wind-power generator arranged on the roof of a building permitting to use the height of said building to collect the air flows.
Advantageously, such a device is preferably arranged at the ridge of the roof, so as to use the slope of the latter as a deflector and, hence, as an accelerator.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The rotors used are of all types, namely with a vertical or horizontal axis of rotation, with an axis of rotation substantially in the direction of the wind or substantially at right angles with respect to the direction of the wind. Most frequently used are the rotors with a horizontal axis parallel to the ridge of the roof.
The most often used ones among the roof wind-power generator devices each include a rotor placed in a frame aimed at being arranged on the ridge of a roof, said frame comprising, on each of both sides of the roof, on both sides of the ridge edge, a set of deflectors capable of focusing the air flows in the direction of said rotor.
Many roof wind-power generator devices are known, such as e.g. those described in DE 9314187 and DE 19644890.
The implementation of a roof wind-power generator device requires many arrangements of the building, whether said device is installed during the construction of said building or afterwards. On the other hand, the wind-power generator device must necessarily undergo structural modifications in order to permit its adapting to the shape of the roof, and more specifically to the slope of the latter.
Now, these various modifications can have an impact on the operation of the wind-power generator device, and not only on its performances. That is why the roof wind-power generator devices are generally each designed for a roof with a particular angle of inclination.